A resistive touch panel is formed by facing an upper layer and a lower layer, each of them including a transparent conductive film. The resistive touch panel detects coordinates of a contact point by a conduction caused by the contact of the conductive film of the upper layer with the conductive film of the lower layer when the touch panel is pushed by a finger, a pen or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-182737 (Document 1) discloses a resistive touch panel where a conductive film is formed by transparent conductive polymer. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-135291 (Document 2) discloses a resistive touch panel where a conductive film is formed by conductive polymer and metal oxide.
In a multi-point input touch panel which divides a conductive film into multiple regions and detects a touch in each region, there has been a case that high-speed detection operation is difficult because a discharge of voltage used for coordinate detection is carried out in each region.
Drawing on the touch panel is performed by sliding a finger or the like which touched the touch panel. In such drawing mode, smooth drawing is prevented when the processing speed of the touch panel is slow.
When there is a region including an extraction wiring in divided regions of a conductive film, there is a case that changes a pull-down resistance value and a shielding frequency of a filter in each region. There is a possibility that the operating speed of the touch panel becomes slow when the number of times of changing the pull-down resistance value and the shielding frequency of the filter becomes large.
When an extraction wiring and a region other than the extraction wiring are touched at the same time, it may be determined that an unintended input is carried out and the incorrect operation of the touch panel may occur.